


How it Began

by elfpunk999



Series: Tom & Christine [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfpunk999/pseuds/elfpunk999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting Tom Hiddleston in a Paris coffee shop is something Christine could never have imagined. So when he asked her for dinner afterwards she was more than surprised at how well they got along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> On going universe of stories. Hopefully all my stories will link together some how. I just love Tom and Christine together :)

Christine walked up to the counter of the small coffee shop and scanned the menu quickly. “Um… I’ll have a small chi tea.” She said with a smile. The barista replied with something in French shaking his head. “No English?” she asked with concern. Again he spoke in French shrugging his shoulders. “Shit.” She mumbled under her breath.

“I’ve got it.” The man behind her said politely. He rambled off something in French as she turned to thank him. Her words stuck in her throat when her eyes fell on his perfectly angled face. Her mind raked over the idea that she’d seen him before, seen him somewhere. He was tall too; and thin but toned. She could see a well sculpted chest flexing beneath his tight semi-transparent t-shirt as he dug around in his pockets. “Merci.” He said handing the barista money and taking two cups from him. His piercing blue eyes glimmered as he flashed the barista a wide smile that pushed up his sharp cheekbones. That’s when her stomach dropped. “Here you are.” He said looking at her as he held out her cup.

“Thanks.” She stuttered slightly. “What do I owe you?” she asked taking her cup.

“My treat, if you agree to share a table with me.” He replied flashing that smile at her. She fought back the girlie giggle that threatened to escape her lips and cleared her throat. 

“Fair enough.” She said returning his smile. He led the way to a small two-seater booth in the corner.

“I fear I am at somewhat of a disadvantage.” He said as he sat down. Christine slid into the seat opposite him as her brow furrowed.

“Excuse me?” she asked politely. He laughed causing a wave of heat to rush down her spine.

“I can tell by your face that you recognize me. But I have no name to call you.” he said. She smiled as heat rushed her cheeks.

“Christine.”

“Christine.” He repeated with a smile. “Tom.” He said placing a hand against his chest. Her eyes wandered over his long fingers as the heat pooled in her stomach.

“Yea.” She said as her voice cracked slightly. “I just watched your movie with my girlfriends before I left the states. Even pushed back my flight by two days so I could see it before I left.” she said. “You were good.” She remarked putting her cup to her lips.

“I sense a silent ‘but’ attached to that statement.” He said shifting in his seat to lean on the table. She sucked in a deep breath through her teeth as her lips curled slightly. “Give it to me. I can take it.” He said leaning back against his seat again.

“As a fan of the comics and the mythology I don’t think you smiled enough.” She said softly. “Loki would have smiled more. Even in pain… he’s happy.” She continued.

“Ouch…” he said as his lips curled. “I’ll remember that for the next film.” She smiled and sipped her tea. “So are you just visiting Paris?” he asked.

“Yea, for the weekend. I just got a job in London a few weeks ago. A coworker told me that I had to come down here and try this place so I hopped on the train.” She replied.

“So you rode all the way down here for a cup of tea?” he asked as his lips curled.

“I was planning on seeing some sights but the weather looks a bit scary.” She said looking over her shoulder as rain clouds began darkening the sky. “Are you staying here? In Paris I mean?” she asked. He shook his head as he drank from his cup.

“I’m here for a meeting. Then going back to London tomorrow morning.” He replied. “So the job is what made you leave the states?” 

“That, and I needed to get away. From family… they are doing the whole ‘you’re nearly thirty why aren’t you married’ routine.” She confessed. “Figured they couldn’t harass me if I was over here and if they do I could just make up some rich exotic Italian boyfriend or something.” Tom laughed making her smile grow across her face. His laugh was contagious. It made her heart beat faster and heat rush over her body.

“So no boyfriend then?” He asked as his smile radiated up into the blue pools of his eyes.

“Just the imaginary one.” She remarked turning her tea cup around in her hand.

“Good.” He said softly against his cup. She felt a rush of warmth shoot down her back and spread across her stomach. “So what kind of job? Something interesting?” he asked setting down his cup.

“Graphic design gig for the theatre. I design the flyers and posters and such to promote the plays. Also think they are going to give me the website as well which I don’t really want but I’ll take it because no one else can do it.” She rambled.

“Which theatre?” he asked.

“Donmar.” She replied. His eyes light up as she said its name.

“I’ve performed there.” He said with excitement. “I was Cassio in Othello.” He continued.

“That poster is still hanging up in my office.” She confessed with a laugh.

“Small world.” he said smiling at her. With a heavy sigh he looked down at his watch. “I unfortunately have to leave. I’ve got a meeting in twenty minutes.” He said as his eyes filled with worry.

“Ok.” She replied with a sad smirk as he rose from his seat.

“But I’ll be London for the next couple weeks. Would you like to…”

“Yes.” She said quickly. Her teeth seized her bottom lip hard as she realized he hadn’t actually finished his sentence. Heat rushed her cheeks as he laughed.

“Dinner then?” he asked. “Tomorrow night?”

“Yes.” She said more slowly with a nod as her lips curled.

“Great.” He said taking a step away. Then he stepped back. “I don’t… have your number.” He said awkwardly. She laughed and pulled her bag up onto her lap digging around in the bottom. Finding one of her new business cards and a pen she quickly wrote down her cell number on the back. Handing it to him she smiled as his eyes lit up again. “Great. I’ll call you… tonight perhaps?” he said as more of a question then a statement.

“I’d like that.” She replied.

“Good. Ok. Leaving now.” He said smiling as he walked away from the table. She turned to look over her shoulder as he walked through the door; his long legs only taking a few steps to disappear past the wide windows of the coffee shop. A small laugh rolled up her chest while she leaned back in the booth. As she reached for her cup she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Pulling it out she smiled as she read the text.

_Enjoy your tea. –TH_

A warmth washed over her as she saved his number in her phone.

* * *

 

“You’ve got to be shitting me!” Riley shouted at her over the phone. Christine pulled her cell away from her ear as her friend screamed. “I can’t believe it. You were totally lusting after him the whole movie too. That’s crazy.”

“I wasn’t lusting after him the whole movie.” Christine grumbled defensively.

“Oh yes you were. You did your little squeal and butt wiggle thing whenever he came on screen.” Riley laughed. Christine could tell from her voice that her friend was mimicking her movements.

“Loki is my favorite Marvel villain. Is it a crime to get excited about seeing him come to life on the big screen? And you can’t judge me Miss-oogling-over-the-god-of-thunder.”

“I can judge you. I reserve that right as your best friend. I just can’t believe that you’ve been in that damned place for only a few weeks and you’ve already got a date with TOM HIDDLESTON!” Christine pulled the phone away from her ear again as she laughed. “So… what are you going to wear?” she asked.

“I haven’t decided yet. I’m trying to not get all amped up and stressed out. That’s why I called you. I can tell now that was a mistake.” Christine joked.

“You should wear that red dress.” Riley said with excitement. Completely ignoring her friends quip.

“My tits fall out of that dress.” Christine argued.

“I know! He’ll love it.” Christine shook her head and laid back on her small sofa to stare at the ceiling.

“I was thinking about wearing the black one with the polka dots.” She said.

“With your boots as usual? So safe Christine. This is Tom Hiddleston. What if this is your only date with him because he thinks your some kind of prudish American?”

“Oh and slutty American who only wants his hands all over her is so much better?” Christine grumbled.

“So you _have_ been lusting after him?”

“Shut up. “ Christine laughed. Then she heard a beep in her ear. Pulling her phone away her heart jumped. “I’ve got to go Ry he’s calling me.”

“Seriously, ok. But send me a pic tomorrow.”

“Fine when I decide what to wear I will.” She replied.

“Not of you, of him. I’ve seen you.” Riley corrected. Christine laughed.

“Bitch.”

“You love me. Text me later.”

“Bye.” Christine hung up the phone and flipped over to his call.

“Hello.” She said with a smile in her voice.

“Christine?” he asked.

“Yip.” She laughed.

“Good.” He chuckled.

“Do you get a lot of fake numbers?” she asked as she continued to laugh.

“Well I haven’t always been in movies. You’d be amazed at what some women have done to avoid me.” He laughed. Christine laughed as her mind wandered. “Did you get any sight-seeing in today?” he asked.

“No, I just got back on the train after I left the coffee shop. Good thing too because the second the doors shut the skies just opened up.” She replied.

“That’s too bad. Maybe I can take you back sometime. Show you around.” Her lips curled up high on her face as she bit into her bottom lip to suppress a giggle.

“I’d like that.” She replied.

“So you made it home safe then? Back to good ole London?”

“Yip. Home safe and sound. You’re coming back tomorrow right?” she asked.

“Yes, I have another meeting in the morning, and then hopping on the train home.”

“How was today’s meeting?” she asked.

“Good. Working out some details for a project I’m going to be starting soon. Receiving scripts and getting measurements for costumes and such.”

“Sounds exciting. What kind of project is it? Another movie?” she asked. Tom went on to tell her all about his next project of playing Prince Hal in the Hollow Crown series. The way he went on about it made her smile as he explained the story in detail. He confessed his love for Shakespeare and apologized for boring her.

“You are far from boring.” She said with a laugh.

“Wow, it’s getting late. I’m sorry to have kept you up. You probably have work in the morning.” Christine turned to look at the clock on her computer screen. It was late, already eleven forty. “I’ve got to be up early for this meeting. Can I text you tomorrow?” he asked.

“Of course.” She replied with a smile pulling up her lips painfully.

“Good.” She could almost hear relief in his voice. “Goodnight Christine.”

“Goodnight Tom.” She replied before hanging up the phone. She closed her eyes as she forced herself to breathe deep breaths. “He’s just a guy.” She whispered to herself. “Just a… tall, thin, well-toned guy with… deep piercing blue eyes, and cheekbones that I could cut myself on.” She let out a deep sigh. “Yea, I’m going to be fine.” She pushed herself up off the couch and made her way to the closet. Scanning over her small assortment of dresses she pulled out the red dress Riley had suggested and held it up to herself in the mirror. “Definitely too much.” She said putting it back. She pulled out a green dress with a low scoop neckline and held to herself. Tilting her head she looked over her reflection as a smile pulled up her lips. “Bingo.” Throwing it behind her onto the bed she went back into the closet to find her black heeled boots. “Wardrobe planned.” she said to herself as she picked up the dress from the bed. She hung it in the bathroom with the boots beneath it and stepped back to look at it. “Yip, perfect.” She said flipping off the light.


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Tom goes better than Christine could have imagined.

Christine rushed through the door of her flat and threw he bag onto the sofa as she kicked the door shut. Work had run long, the tube was late and now she only had thirty minutes before Tom was going to be there to pick her up. Stripping out of her clothes as she made her way towards the bathroom she threw on the green dress, readjusting it slightly in the mirror while she pulled out her makeup bag. She ran her tongue over her teeth and grumbled as she quickly pulled out her toothbrush. Brushing her teeth she glanced down as her phone buzzed.

_See you soon. –TH_

She quickly brushed her hair, pulling it back into a high ponytail and applied some black eyeliner and her favorite mate red lipstick. Grabbing up her boots from the floor she tugged them on and laced them. Glancing at her full length mirror she turned around to survey her outfit. “Looks good.” She said to herself. Then the buzzer for the door went off. Grabbing up her purse she threw it over her shoulder, dropped in her cell phone and rushed to the door. Opening it she smiled as her eyes fell on Tom. He smiled down at her before handing her a single red rose.

“Picked this up for you.” he said. Heat rushed to her cheeks as she took it.

“It’s beautiful.” She said bringing the bright red flower to her nose. His smile radiated up into his eyes as he extended his arm.

“Shall we?” he asked.

“Yes.” She took his arm and locked the door as she shut it. As they hit the sidewalk a cold shiver ran down Christine’s back. She tightened her grip around his arm making him smile down at her.

“Do you mind walking? It’s not far I promise.” She shook her head as she smiled. “There’s this tiny restaurant just down the block. Makes the best chicken salad I have ever had.” Christine smiled as he led the way down the street. He asked about her day and she told him all about having to take over the website and having to redo everything because the last person obviously didn’t know what they were doing when they set it up. He listened intently to her ramble on about some of the new designs she was working on and how excited she was about all the plays coming up in the next year. As they passed a small door Tom led her down a small flight of stairs and held open a large wooden door.

“Promise you’re not taking me down here to kill me?” she asked as she descended the narrow staircase. He laughed as he followed.

“I Promise.” The restaurant was very small but had a cozy atmosphere. With all dark wood furniture and mismatched light fixtures it reminded her of something from a movie. “Evening Paul.” Tom said to the bartender as they walked by. The man nodded and smiled as they slid into one of the booths towards the back of the restaurant.

“Jameson on the rocks?” He asked. Tom looked over at Christine and then smiled at the man.

“Yes, that would be great. What would you like darling?” Tom asked looking back at her.

“Um… just… a jack and ginger.” She replied. The bartender nodded and quickly went to work making their drinks. “This place is rather homey.” She said looking over everything in sight. “Very… low end. I like it.” She said with a smile. “Reminds me of home.” Tom laughed.

“Paul here has probably got my entire Thor script memorized.” He confessed as the bartender brought them their drinks. The man scoffed and rolled his eyes. Tom laughed. “I paced up and down this bar for two days.” He continued. Christine laughed.

“What would you like to eat doll?” The man asked Christine.

“Oh um…” she flipped open the menu and quickly scanned it. “Pie and mash please.” She said with a smile.

“You don’t want that.” Tom said with a grin.

“No?” she asked.

“We’ll have two steaks please.” Tom said looking at Paul. “Medium and…” he looked back at Christine.

“Medium well.” She replied with a smile.

“You got it.” Paul said walking back towards the kitchen.

“I didn’t see steak on the menu.” She said smiling at him.

“It is a hidden delight that Paul saves for special customers.” Tom confessed. Christine smiled and took a drink from her glass. Her brow furrowed slightly as the Jack Daniels rolled over her tongue. Tom chuckled. “He makes his drinks a little heavy.” He said taking a sip of his Jameson on the rocks. “So tell me something interesting about yourself.” Tom said settling into the booth.

“Hm… well I collect knives.” She said.

“Really? Any one kind or just in general?” he asked.

“I love a good dagger. I think some of the craftsmanship on them is beautiful. I unfortunately couldn’t bring them over with me so they are still at home.” Tom nodded as his smile crept up his face.

“Any reason you collect them or just for the craftsmanship?” he asked.

“Um… well…” she laughed.

“I can sense someone may have a darker side.” He said raising an eyebrow as he sipped his drink. She laughed as heat rushed her cheeks.

“I’m a bit obsessed with… no you’ll think I’m some kind of crazed loon and leave me here.” She said laughing. Tom laughed and leaned forward resting his elbows on the table.

“I promise I won’t leave you here. But I make no promises about not thinking that you’re a crazed loon.” He joked. She bit into her bottom lip as his laugh sent a shiver down her spine.

“I’m obsessed with the Whitechapel Ripper.” She said as her nose scrunched up. Tom nodded as his lips pursed.

“You’re right, crazed loon.” He said before his smile widened across his face. She laughed as she leaned back in her seat.

“I just find the whole ordeal fascinating. Like… how can they have no idea who he is? There are more theories about his identity than any other killer in history. And even with all these experts going through records and accounts and transcripts we’re no closer to finding out his identity.” She rambled on about each of the crimes, talking in detail about what she thought had really happened. Tom occasionally chimed in about something he knew but he mostly sat with his elbows on the table listening to her ramble.

Finally Paul walked up to the table with two plates in hand. They both leaned back and let him set them in front of them.

“Thank you Paul.” Tom said politely. Christine smiled at him as he returned to the bar.

“I’m sorry. I’ve been talking for forever.” She said with a smile.

“I like to hear about what you’re passionate about. You listened to me talk about Shakespeare for nearly two hours last night.” he laughed. “So is Jack the only mad-man you know so much about or should I brush up on my serial killers?” he asked with a smile. Christine laughed as she cut into her steak.

“I do enjoy the Thomas Harris books; the Hannibal novels. I’ve read all of those.” She said before taking a bite. “Oh my god.” She said covering her mouth as she spoke. Tom smiled at her as he took a bite. “This is really good.” She confessed. He laughed and leaned around the booth to look at Paul.

“Well done Paul. It’s delicious as always.” He said. Paul waved with a smile. They talked about random things as they ate; movies and books. As she ate the last bite of her steak she sat back and let out a deep sigh.

“That was delicious.” She said with a smile. Tom threw back the remains of his second Jameson then smiled at her.

“I’m impressed.” He said. “Most girls don’t actually eat when I take them out.” He remarked. Christine shrugged her shoulders.

“If it’s good I’m going to eat it.” She said with a smile. “You want to know a secret.” She said leaning closer to him across the table. Tom leaned his forearm on the table as he scooted forward.

“Of course.” She looked around as a smile pulled up her cheeks.

“I can eat an entire medium pizza without a second thought.” She said. Tom let out a boisterous laugh as he sat back. A wave of warmth washed over Christine as his laughter creased the corners of his eyes.

“You are different.” He said still laughing. “I like it.” He confessed. Christine smiled as she drank the rest of her drink. “Would you like another one?” he asked.

“Better not.” She said with a smile. “Don’t want you to think I’m going to be too easy.” Tom’s smile rolled up his cheeks.

“Would you like to go for a walk with me?” he asked.

“Love to.” She replied. He quickly scooted out of the booth and extended his hand to her. Taking it she stood up and let him led her towards the door with his fingers interlocked with hers. “Thanks Paul.” He said handing the man some money.

“Come back soon.” Paul replied as Tom opened the door. A shiver ran down Christine’s back again as they hit the sidewalk. Instinctually her hands rubbed against her bare arms as she fought against the chill. Then she felt fabric against her shoulders. She looked up to see Tom wrapping his jacket around her tightly.

“Don’t want you to freeze.” He said as his lips curled up. She slid her arms through the sleeves and buttoned the top button.

“Thank you.” she replied. He smiled as he took her hand in his, interlocking their fingers again.

“To the park?” he asked.

“Sounds good.” She said letting him led. “So what does Tom Hiddleston do for fun?” she asked.

“I watch movies.” He said. “Read books. Try and stay up to date on television shows but it’s difficult.” Christine’s smile widened as she felt his thumb idly rubbing against the top of her hand. “Um… I run. I find it relaxing. I actually run here.” He said motioning towards the park as they walked through the small gate.

“Oh no…” Christine grumbled.

“What?” Tom asked looking at her with concern.

“You’re not… you’re not one of those morning people are you?” she asked. The concern on his face lifted as he laughed.

“I’m afraid I have been accused of such, yes.” He confessed.

“I don’t think this is going to work.” She said shaking her head. “If you wake me up before 9 am I take no responsibility for what might happen to your pretty face.” Tom laughed and his hand squeezed hers slightly.

“I’ll remember that.” Christine bit her bottom lip as her mind raced with the possibilities of his words. “What do you do for entertainment?” he asked as they walk leisurely down the narrow sidewalk of the gardens.

“Same… except for the running.” She said. “I enjoy video games, probably more than I should actually.” She continued. Scrunching up her nose she confessed, “I’ve been known to shut off my phone so that no one can bother me while I play.” Tom laughed.

“So if I call and you don’t answer I should just assume you’re playing video games?” he asked.

“That would be a safe assumption yes.”

“Favorite music?” he asked as they walked back through the gate of the park and towards her house.

“Pretty much everything… except disco. Disco makes me see red for some reason.” Tom sucked in air through his teeth as he shook his head.

“I have to confess that 60’s disco is my guilty pleasure.”

“Make you a deal, you don’t wake me up before 9 am and I won’t kill you for singing Stayin’ Alive.” She said with a smile. Tom’s laugh echoed through the empty street.

“Deal.” Looking up she saw her front door and a slight grumble rolled over her lips. “Can I see you tomorrow?” Tom asked as they stopped in front of her flat. Her lips curled up as she nodded. “Great.” He said softly. She watched his tongue dart out to wet his lips as her teeth drug along her bottom lip.

“I had a great time.” She said with a smile.

“Me too.” He replied shifting slightly on his feet. Christine laughed and look behind her, stepping up onto one step she pulled him slightly closer by his tie. Tom’s lips curled as hers brushed against them.

“Goodnight Tom.” She whispered before leaving a soft peck on his lips. She pulled away and watched his smile rise up into his eyes.

“Goodnight.” He replied. She shifted slight pulling her arm from his jacket sleeve. “No. keep it.” He said with a smile. She slid her arm back into the sleeve and pulled her arms tightly around her chest. “Sweet dreams Christine.” He said taking a step back. She smiled and walked up the steps and into her flat. Turning around sharply she looked through the peep hole as he lingered slightly on her stoop, before walking down the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets and a smile stretching across his face. Christine’s phone buzzed in her pocket making her smile pull up her cheeks. Pulling it out she expected to see a sweet message from Tom.

_Where’s my pic wench? – Riley_

“Shit.” Christine grumbled. “Get you one tomorrow.” She said as she typed the message into her phone. Slipping the phone back into her pocket she walked through her living room towards her bedroom. Her phone buzzed again. Sliding it out with a grumble she looked at the message.

_Goodnight darling – TH_

Her smile rolled high up her cheeks as her phone buzzed again.

_You’d better – Riley_


	3. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third date in three nights, Tom was beginning to think he had a new American obsession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spiced it up. This one is from his POV. Let me know what you think.

Tom leaned on the bar with his forearm as he drummed his fingers to the beat of the band playing below. His eyes drifted over the small gathering at the upstairs bar before looking over his shoulder as if drawn by magnets to watch the woman he’d come with; Christine. She had twisted around on the small couch they’d been occupying to sit on her knees with her arms on the back rest to watch the band below. His eyes lazily scanned down her petite frame as a smile tugged up the corner of his lips. She wasn’t the kind of girl he usually went out with. She was slightly more alternative and artistic but something about that fact made her even more attractive. She was American, with the curves to match; perfect hourglass figure, full breast and wide hips. As his eyes surveyed those curves, deliciously hugged by her short black dress his mind flooded with all kinds of distasteful images. When his eyes fell on the neon green zipper that ran the full length of her dress his tongue darted out to wet his lips. He longed to find the hidden stop in that zipper, to pull it down until it refused to venture any further. Clearing his throat uneasily he pulled his eyes away; scolding himself for his inappropriate thoughts. This was only their third date in as many nights. He hardly knew anything about her. When he felt the magnets pulling at his pupils again he let his mind run over the things he did know about his new American obsession.

That first date he learned she was a graphic artist working at the Donmar in London. And she was obsessed with Loki, but not him as Loki. She’d read all the comics, all the mythology. She’d even reprimanded him for certain things he’d done in the movie. “Loki would have smiled more. Even in pain… he’s happy.” She’d told him. He’d promised to remember that for the next film. He could have talked to her for hours in that coffee shop, if he hadn’t had to go to that meeting he would have. He remembered feeling a flutter in his stomach when she agreed too quickly to dinner the next night. He loved the way color rushed up to her cheeks as she didn’t even let him finish asking before saying yes.

On their first official date, he learned some more interesting things; like she collected knives. Something he found enticingly sexy for reasons he could not explain even to himself. She also knew every detail of the Whitechapel Ripper case. She spoke about them with such passion in her eyes he could only image that that was what he looked like when discussing Shakespeare. She admitted to having an unhealthy fixation with the Hannibal novels, being able to eat an entire medium pizza by herself and to turning off her cell phone so that people didn’t interrupt her playing video games at least once a week. Each new thing he learned only made the fire in his blood burn hotter.

As the bartender returned with the drinks he’d ordered he realized he didn’t know what her favorite was. Each date she’d ordered something drastically different. Tonight it was a White Russian. “Like the dude.” She’d said making him chuckle. Making his way back to sit beside her on the couch he tried to clear his mind of the filth that lingered. “Your drink darling.” He said holding it out to her. She snapped around with a smile and took it from him before sitting down properly on the sofa. Taking his seat beside her he placed his arm on the backrest as he looked over his shoulder down towards the small crowd that was dancing in front of the band. “Did you want to dance?” he asked questioningly. A smile exploded across her small face. “Yes, I’d love to.” Finishing her drink in three long gulps she set the glass on the table. Tom laughed, quickly downing the rest of his Jameson before standing up and taking her hand.

Leading her down the stairs his fingers entwined with hers, she squeezed his hand firmly making his smile tug sharply at the corner of his lips. The dance floor was mostly empty, the club too in fact. He blamed the fact that it was a weekday and not the band performing slightly off tune. Not letting go of her hand he spun her around before settling into a spot on the dance floor. She moved against him to the beat. Swaying her hips back and forth, pressing her ass into him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. With a soft chuckle he felt her unwrap his arms from her. Dancing away from his embrace she spun around to face him. An intoxicating smile pulled up her lips making his mouth water. “Give ‘em to me.” She said motioning with her hands for him come forward. He looked at her with confusion. “I can feel you holding back against me. You want to dance. So give ‘em to me.” She explained. Tom’s lips curled up painfully high. Without further invitation he let loose just as the beat picked up. Kicking out his legs, throwing around his arms and swiveling his hips he moved every which way his body wanted. A soft laugh brought his focus back to her. Her teeth bite into her bottom lip as she watched him, a smile creasing the corners of her eyes. “Don’t stop.” She demanded. Tom grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved them both to the beat. Spinning her out and pulling her back in as he turned them around and around on the dance floor until they were both short of breath. As the song ended he smiled at her while she clapped. “Would you like a drink?” he panted with a smile. “Yes.” She replied. “Another White Russian?” he asked beginning to walk towards the bar. “No.” she answered. He stopped and stared at her. “Newcastle please.” She said with a smile. “You got it.” Walking towards the bar he ordered them both a bottle of Newcastle before turning around to lean on the bar as he watched her dancing alone. The way her hips rocked and her arms swayed over her head reminded him of a belly dancer. His eyes fell on that neon green zipper again causing his chest to heave slightly as his teeth grazed over his bottom lip. “Here you are sir.” The bartender said bringing his mind back sharply. “Thanks.” Tom replied snatching up the bottles.

“We’re going to bring it down for a few songs.” The lead singer said loud over the microphone as Tom handed her the bottle.

“Oh man, slow song.” She smiled. “You’re gonna have to calm those hips.” She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I will try. They really move all on their own. I have no control.” He remarked. She smiled before taking a drink from her bottle. His eyes traced down her slender neck as it flexed to drink the cold beverage. “Do you not have a favorite?” he asked as his arm wrapped around her waist. Her brow furrowed with confusion. “A favorite drink.” He clarified. “You’ve order four completely different drinks every time I’ve asked.”

She laughed before taking another sip from her bottle. “My favorite is a watermelon margarita.” She replied. “But I haven’t found anywhere over here that can make them right. So I’m testing out different drinks to find something new.” He nodded as they swayed back and forth to the song. “Us brits are pretty bland and simple. Jameson on the rocks, Jack and Coke… nothing too exotic.” He confessed. She laughed.

“I actually haven’t found that to be true of all of you.” she took another drink before continuing. “You for instance Thomas Hiddleston are quite the opposite of bland and simple; with your crazy hips and intoxicating smile.” Tom felt heat rush his cheeks as a laugh escaped his lips. “Oh and he blushes.” She remarked with a smile. Instinctually Tom turned his face away as his smile drew back his lips further to expose his teeth. Then he felt her breath on his cheek. “I think it is adorable.” She whispered against the shell of his ear. It took all his strength to suppress the shudder that threatened to run down his spine. His arm tightened around her waist pulling her closer to him as they danced. His eyes snapped back to hers just in time to watch them trail down his neck with a look of need. When they rose back to meet his her dark hair framed her face making her green eyes shimmer brighter in the darkened club. “Sorry.” She chuckled knowing she’d been caught. A smile pulled up the corners of her mouth as color rushed to her cheeks. “Now it’s my turn to blush.”

Finally letting his body take control over his mind Tom brought his hand to her cheek. Her eyes closed as his fingers slide back into her hair and grazed over her ear before trailing down the side of her neck. Her lips parted with a soft whimper, making heat rise up his spine. His tongue traced his bottom lip as the urge to taste her overwhelmed him. Cautiously he pressed his lips to hers as his fingers wrapped around the back of her neck. Feeling her arms tighten around his neck he grew bolder. His lips moved against hers urgently, his thumb pressing into the hollow beneath her ear. She moaned against his lips as he felt her back arch slightly, pushing her chest against his. He then felt her tongue drag along his bottom lip. He parted his lips and pushed his tongue past hers to explore her mouth. Her arms tightened around his neck while her fingers slide up into his hair.

Pulling back from the embrace he looked over her face. Her tongue ran over her kiss swollen lips as her eyes fluttered open to meet his. Tom’s chest heaved slightly as he stared down at her with a smile pulling up his cheeks. “Would you like to sit?” he asked nodding towards an empty sofa in the darkened corner of the club. She looked over her shoulder before a smile pulled up her lips.

“Oh yes please.” She replied looking back at him. Her green eyes slightly darkened with lust.

Tangling her fingers with his she started off towards the corner. Tom chuckled as he followed close behind. Sitting down first she pulled him down beside her as she set down her beer bottle. Before he could settle into a comfortable position her hands were on his cheeks and her lips were pressed hard against his; her tongue moving against his lips demanding entry. Tom quickly set his bottle down beside hers on the table and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame; nearly engulfing her completely. Parting his lips his tongue met hers before allowing it further into his mouth. Her fingers raked back through his hair, her nails dragging along his scalp. He moaned into the kiss as a shudder raced down his spine. Pulling her even tighter against him he let his lips trail down her jawline. Her breath rushed heavily past his ear as she leaned her cheek against his as his lips and tongue left warm wet kisses along her neck.

She shifted her position on the sofa and draped her legs over his. Quickly his hand traced down her side to her thigh, squeezing the supple flesh firmly. He exhaled a hot breath against her neck making her moan and arch her chest towards him. His lips seized her exposed collarbone, his tongue dragging along it slowly as his fingers kneaded the supple flesh of her thigh. Then the fingers of his other hand fell upon the zipper that ran the length of her back. He felt her breath catch in her chest as he traced the zipper from the top of her dress to the small of her back. A low growl rolled through his chest before he seized her lips hungrily again. His tongue dominated hers as he swallowed down her moans. Suddenly his shirt was too hot, and his pants were too tight.

With a heavy sigh he pulled away from her lips and let his eyes scan her face. “I don’t want to be too forward darling but…” her eyes fluttered open as he continued. “Would you like to get out of…”

“Yes.” She interrupted with a grin pulling up her lips completely. Her eyes widened as her chest heaved. Tom seized her lips once again before rising from the sofa. Taking her hand in his he quickly walked towards the exit.

She chuckled softly as they reached his car and he pulled her back into his arms and pressed his lips to hers hungrily. She leaned back against the passenger side door allowing him to pin her against the cool metal with his full weight. Fumbling in his pocket as their lips moved against each other’s he found the keys and hit the button to unlock the doors. Pulling away with a frustrated sigh he pulled her off the car with him as he opened the door. She flashed him a smile before sliding into the seat. Shutting her door he ran around to the driver’s side, pulling open the door and slipping in quickly. His lips curled up to expose his teeth as he reeved up the engine before pulling out of the parking lot.

He attempted to control his breathing as they drove in near silence. His eyes fluttered slightly when he felt her fingers run through his hair and over his ear. She traced them down his neck, pulling at his collar slightly before fanning them out across the back of his neck. Gently she drug a single nail across his hairline and down beneath his collar. His hand clenched tightly on the steering wheel as a low growl rolled over his lips. He saw her shift in her seat through his peripherals before feeling her warm breath wash over his neck. His chest tightened with a heavy exhale as her lips ghosted over his earlobe. The light in front of him turned red and he hit the brakes. Turning sharply he caught her lips with his. Pulling away he stared into her dark rimmed eyes. “If you don’t stop I’m not going to make it to my place.” He whispered against her lips. A smirk shimmered in her eyes as she sat back in her seat. Tom’s eyes narrowed on her slightly as he let out a heavy breath. The light turned green and he quickly accelerated down the street. She kept her hands to herself for the rest of the short car ride but her eyes never stopped traveling his body. He could feel their heated gaze drifting over every inch of him as he fought to control his breathing.

Pulling up to his flat he killed the engine and quickly threw open his door. Running around to open hers he held out his hand and helped her from the car. “Thank y…” His lips seized hers interrupting her. She pulled away with a laugh. “Inside Thomas.” She whispered as her green eyes shimmered.

“Yes.” He exhaled against her lips. Taking her hand securely he practically pulled her up the steps. Keys in hand he unlocked the door and threw it open quickly. He spun around, catching her off guard and lifted her off her feet. With a shrieked laugh he carried her into the house, kicking the door shut behind him. Once inside he lowered her to her feet and pinned her against the wooden door. As his lips descended down her throat she stepped out of her heels and wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around her splaying his fingers out wide across her back holding her against him tightly. He felt her nimble fingers working to unbutton his shirt when his fingers again fell on the zipper that trailed down her spine. He fought against himself, keeping his fingers from tugging down on the bright green metal tag at the top of her dress. Her hands pulled up his shirt, untucking it from his pants before sliding her fingers up his chest and over his shoulders to push it down his arms. Her long black nails raked down his biceps making him moan into her mouth.

With a heavy breath he pulled away from her lips and spun her around to face the door. She planted her hands against it as she braced herself for his touch. His long fingers traced slowly down her back making her arch and whimper. Brushing his lips over her slender shoulders he let his hot breath wash over her neck as his hands softly trailed back up her sides. His eyes fell on that neon green zipper again and his mouth watered. Licking his bottom lip before his teeth seized it he slowly began to pull it down her back. It inched further and further exposing her pale white skin to his eyes. It slid past her shoulders, down the small of her back, over the curve of her ass. Tom’s chest heaved as it slid further than he’d ever imagined. Sinking down to one knee he pulled it even further. It slide effortlessly down the tops of her thighs and then fell open as it passed the metal catch at the bottom of her dress. Slowly his eyes trailed back up her newly exposed skin. They lingered on the black lace panties that barely covered the round globes of her ass before traveling up her milky white back.

Raising to his full height he softly brushed his fingers over her shoulders and let the garment fall to the floor. She gathered up her hair, pulling it away from her neck as she looked over her shoulder at him and tilted her head exposing her long neck to his lips. Accepting the invitation he began to trail wet open mouth kisses along its length while his hands snaked around to palm her breasts. He felt her arch and push her ass back against the straining zipper of his trousers. The pressure sent heat rushing up his spine and he ground against her involuntarily. His right hand slipped down her stomach so his long fingers could trace the lace of her panties. Suddenly her fingers let loose her hair and her hands were covering his. Her left splayed across his left as it kneaded her breast and her right latched around his right as he delicately traced his fingers across the lace garment.

“Tom, wait.” She plead breathlessly. “I have to tell you something.”

His lips brushed over her ear before he whispered. “What is it darling?”

A moan passed her lips before she could speak. “I must warn you.” she panted.

“Go on.” He exhaled against her neck.

“I’m a little out of practice.” He hummed against her neck before pressing his lips to her pulse point. “And may be a little…” a moan escaped her lips as his teeth nipped her earlobe. “… sensitive.”

A smirk pulled up his lips as he finally slipped his fingers beneath the lace. “I’ll be gentle.” he said softly against her ear. Slowly he drug one digit through her soaked folds making her squirm beneath his touch. “Oh my gawd.” He exhaled against the shell of her ear. She leaned her head back against his chest as he slowly rolled her clit beneath his finger. Her chest heaved as he felt her body tensing. “So you think I could make you cum just by doing this?” he asked pressing against her ass as his fingers continued to massage her slick folds.

“Yes.” She exhaled.

“Should I?” he asked moving his fingers faster. A gasp rushed past her parted lips as her nails dug into the top of his hands. Her head fell forward to rest against the door as she writhed against him. He felt her body shudder as her chest jumped with each labored breath.

“Please…” she begged. Her voice no more than a raspy whisper as he rolled her swollen clit between his probing fingers. Suddenly he felt her chest seize and her back arch sharply against him. Her jaw fell open as a whimper slipped past her lips. Her fingers clutched onto his hands holding them still until her chest again began to heave deeply. As her grasp on his hand loosened he flicked his finger over her clit once more and a shrieked gasp flowed out of her as her fingers again clutched tightly onto his hand. “Ow… you are sensitive.” He remarked as a grin pulled up his lips completely.

“The next one will be harder for you to coax from me. I’m not always so easy.” She replied.

“Challenge accepted.” He growled.

Withdrawing his fingers from her panties he spun her around to face him. Crashing his lips into hers he pressed his bare chest against hers trapping her hands between them. She moaned into the kiss as he pressed his leg between hers. His thigh seated hard against her sex. Moving it ever so slightly he swallowed her needy moans. Slowly he felt her hands sliding down his chest. Then her fingers were at his belt buckle, unclasping it and pulling the belt free from his trousers with one tug. It was his turn to moan into the kiss as her palm pressed against the throbbing bulge in his trousers. She pulled away from his lips, her eyes wide as she palmed him through his trousers.

“Dear god.” She gasped.

A soft chuckle escaped him before he returned his lips to hers. Her fingers worked frantically now to undo the button of his trousers. Once undone she slipped her hand down beneath his boxer briefs and wrapped her fingers around his cock. His head flew back as she squeezed him in her fist. A moan rose from her chest when his eyes fell back to narrow at her. He hurriedly kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks as she stroked him slowly. He pushed his trousers and boxer briefs off his hips as she continued her slow taunting strokes.

Her eyes grew wide as they fell on his freed erection. Licking her lips she sank to her knees and ran her tongue over him from base to tip. Tom’s fingers fisted into her hair as his jaw fell slack. Closing his eyes he let his head fall back as she slowly took all of him down her throat. Her tongue moved over the underside of his cock as her teeth raked lightly across the top with each stroke. Her fingers still wrapped around the base of him squeezing him firmly as she bobbed her head taking him deeper and deeper down her throat. “Out of practice my ass.” He groaned as he felt himself hit the back of her throat. She moaned around him, sending delicious vibrations over his cock that reverberated up his spine. Then the pressure of her fingers left his cock. He felt her nails dig into his hips as he slid further down her throat. He looked down at her, his eyesight hazy around the edges. Her green eyes stared back up at him as she took him deep into her mouth and then pulled all the way to the end of him; swirling her tongue over his tip before plunging him down her throat again. Tom’s breath grew ragged. A growl rolled up his chest and over his lips as his jaw jutted forward. Tangling both hands in her hair he fought back the urge to push and pull her head back and forth on his cock. He felt his toes curl as his back stiffened. She moaned again, the vibrations rising up his back making his teeth clench. Shutting his eyes hard he moaned as his hips involuntarily thrust forward driving him deeper. She moaned loudly, her nails digging into his hips as she increased her suction on his cock. Tom’s head lurched back with a moan as his release washed over him suddenly. He felt her cheeks flex around his cock as he filled her mouth. He felt her tongue swirl around his tip as she swallowed every drop of him with a satisfied moan. His fingers tightened in her hair as she continued to slowly suck on the tip of him. His chest heaved as her tongue rolled over his overly sensitive flesh. “St... top.” He stuttered pulling from her mouth with an audible pop. She looked up at him while she licked her lips with a smile. Tom leaned back against the wall for support.

“Sorry. I’ve wanted to do that since I saw you.” she confessed rising to her feet.

“Well… you…” he nodded his head trying to find words. “Yea.” He laughed.

She smirked as she walked closer, running her hands down his chest. “You’re not done… are you?” she asked looking up into his eyes.

Shaking his head lazily he smiled down at her. “Oh no love. Far, far from it.” He replied. “Just need to catch my breath.” She smiled before rising up on her tip toes to press her lips to his extended neck. As her tongue moved over his adams apple his eyes fluttered closed with a moan. Her lips continued over his collarbone and down his chest. Quickly his hands snapped up and his fingers wrapped around her biceps. He pushed her back slightly, taking in the look of confusion on her face before smiling at her. Tom dipped down to one knee and pressed his shoulder against her abdomen before standing up, hoisting her over his shoulder. She shrieked a laugh as he carried her down the long hallway.

Reaching his bedroom door he pushed it open and tossed her unceremoniously onto the large bed in the center of the room. She laughed as she bounced slightly before rising up on her elbows to look at him. Tom stood at the edge of the bed between her spread knees. Leaning over her he pressed his lips to hers softly as his hands trailed down her sides. His long finger hooked into the sides of her lace panties and began pulling them down her thighs. His lips left hers to trace over her collarbone, then latched onto her left breast. Her back arched up as his hands continued to pull her panties down and off her legs. His tongue swirling around her hardened nipple as his hands slowly rose back up her legs to massage the flesh of her thighs. Switching to the right nipple he gave it just as much attention, before letting his tongue travel down her stomach. He kissed her belly button, dipping his tongue in slightly making her gasp before lowering to his knees beside the bed.

Christine’s breath hitched as he wrapped his fingers around her ankles. Placing her feet flat on his shoulders he rose slightly, bending them just enough to get his hands under her thighs. He gripped her hips and yanked her to the edge of the bed. A soft moan escaped her lips as she was pulled off her elbows to fall flat on her back. Tom let his breath wash over her warm center. Sucking in a deep breath his mouth began to water as he was overwhelmed by how sweet she smelled. He placed a few soft kisses on her inner thigh before nipping at the tender flesh. Her hips jerked as his teeth grazed over her sensitive lips. Finally he couldn’t take it anymore. He ran his tongue flat against her swollen clit provoking a moan from Christine. He watched her hands fist into the covers as he repeatedly drug his tongue between her wet folds. His arms wrapped around her thighs, his fingers digging into the tops as he plunged his tongue deep into her cunt. A high pitched moan filled the air as he drove his tongue in and out of her warmth then let it drag up over her clit. He continued this rhythm until she was clawing at his hair, until her hips were thrusting up towards his mouth. Then he pinched her clit between his lips and hummed against her delicate flesh. Her back arched sharply off the bed, her fingers fisted into the sheets. With a smirk he returned to his previous pace of tongue fucking and licking her clit. He felt her thighs tightening as he held them firmly apart. As he latched onto her clit with his lips again he pulled one arm free and drove two fingers deep into her aching cunt; pumping them vigorously as he lapped at her clit. With a twist of his fingers her back arched again and his name echoed off the walls. He pulled his fingers from her pulsing entrance and shoved his tongue in deep, tasting her sweet release as it seeped from her. He moaned with satisfaction as her legs fell limply from his shoulders.

He rose to stand, looking over her flushed appearance with a smile. Wiping his face with the back of his hand he lowered his lips to hers, kissing her softly as she attempted to regain her breath. “I have wanted to do that since I saw you.” he whispered in her ear. She let out a heavy breath as a smile pulled up her lips.

“You… can do that whenever… you want.” She replied breathlessly.

Tom chuckled as he laid on the bed beside her. Letting his eyes run over her naked body he exhaled a heavy breath. She was gorgeous. Her soft porcelain skin shimmered with a thin layer of sweat. Her full breast heaved with each labored breath. Her black hair fanned out around her face as a satisfied smile pulled up the corners of her plump lips. As his eyes traveled up and down her body he felt his cock twitch. He felt heat rushing down his spine and pooling in his abdomen. Christine turned her head and smiled at him. Rolling onto her side she moved up the bed to lie beside him. Tom wrapped his arms around, pulling her closer to his chest. Kissing her lips softly he felt her drape her leg over his, pulling his thigh up to press against her dripping sex. She moaned into the kiss as she rocked her hips against him. Tom’s hands slide down her back until he could press his fingers into the flesh of her ass. Her arms wrapped around his neck as her tongue pushed into his mouth. Her fingers laced up the back of his hair, tugging it slightly until a moan rushed past his lips. He felt her lips curl against his as her fingers twisted tighter into his hair. Tom let out a hiss as a pleasant pain radiated across his scalp. His fingers dug into her ass, his nails leaving crescent marks on her flesh as he wrapped his other hand around the back of her neck and pulled her lips hard to his. His tongue dominated her mouth while he swallowed down her moans. He pushed his hand against her ass, rolling his thigh between her legs until she squirmed against him.

She pulled away from his lips and his descended down her throat. His teeth nipping at her skin before his tongue rolled over the nip to soothe it. “I think I found someone’s weak spot.” She gasped as he bit down hard into her shoulder.

Tom rolled her onto her back and shifted so his hips rest between her spread thighs. With a sudden dip of his hips he thrust himself into her slick cunt. Her nails dug into his neck as her back arched sharply off the bed. Rolling his hips as he hilted himself inside of her he rose up onto his elbows. Her eyes were squeezed shut tightly as her jaw gaped. Her throat straining as her head pushed back into the mattress. Tom’s chest heaved. He fought every inch of himself to stay still, to let her adjust.

“Oh my god.” She gasped as her legs crept up over his waist. Tom stared down at her as she slowly opened her eyes; a smile pulling at the corner of her mouth.

Lower his lips to her throat he kissed her gently. “Sorry.” He mumbled against her skin. “I said I’d be gentle.”

A shaky laugh left her lungs and she rolled her hips slightly. “I don’t need you to be gentle.” She said against his ear. Tom’s skin crawled as he felt four long nails trail down his back. A rumble rolled up his chest as he shifted his hips and thrust into her hard. She shrieked then laughed egging him on. “Give ‘em to me Tom.” She said. “Give me those wild hips.” Something inside of him snapped. Tom’s hands gripped Christine’s hips and he began pumping into her with all his strength. Her breath rushed from her lungs with each thrust as a grunt passed his lips. He felt her tightening around him, felt her walls pulsating as her nails dug hard into his back. Her leg tightened around his waist and he gripped her thigh with his fingers.

Rising up to his knees he grabbed her legs and held them against his chest. Wrapping his arms around them as he drove into her quivering cunt. His name echoed off the walls and his teeth clenched as he felt himself being squeezed tightly. Releasing his hold on her calves he pushed her legs to one side and slammed into her hard. She screamed, her fingers clutching into the sheets as he undulated his hips. Christine buried her face in the sheets as she screamed his name. Her back bowed as he felt her cunt quaking around him again. “Fuck!” he growled through his teeth. He pulled from her completely and watched her writhe and moan for a second as he stroked his cock. “Sorry.” He mumbled as he tried to regulate his breathing.

Christine rose up onto her knees to face him. Pushing him back against the mattress she straddled his waist. His jaw jutted forward as she slowly sank down onto his erection. Her hips swiveled as she rose up and down his steel like shaft. He could feel his balls tighten as his thighs clenched. “Do it Tom.” She said running her fingers up into her hair. She rolled her hips as she slammed down onto his cock. He gasped and his fingers clutched onto her gyrating hips. Clenching his teeth he squeezed his eyes shut as heat flashed up his spine. He felt her breast against his chest as her fingers snaked up into his hair. “Cum for me Tom.” She whispered against the shell of his ear. Tom’s jaw went slack as the coil in him finally snapped. His head pushed back against the pillows as his neck arched. A sharp hiss of air rushed past his teeth as they clamped down hard. He jerked his hips up to meet hers hard as he burst inside of her. She rolled her hips, her pulsating cunt milking him dry as her own orgasm coated him. Christine collapsed beside him on the bed completely breathless. A thick sheen of sweat coating them both as they panted.

“Shit.” She mumbled bringing her hand to her face. “What?” Tom asked breathlessly as he turned to look at her face. Her cheeks were flushed pink as a smile crept up her face. “I was supposed to send my friend a picture tonight. She’s going to be so mad.” She grumbled. “I’ll send one tomorrow.” She said rolling onto her side to face him.

“No.” he said with a smile. “Where’s your phone?” he asked.

“In my dress.” she replied. Tom pushed himself up and out of bed. “Where are you going?” she called after him.

Tom stumbled towards the front door and found her dress. Picking it up, he shifted it around until he felt the weight of her phone. Taking it from the pocket he walked back to the bedroom.

“I’ll send it later.” Christine grumbled as he laid back beside her.

“But this picture will be better.” He said messing around on her phone. Pulling up the camera he wrapped his arm around Christine, pulling her against him. She nuzzled her nose against his neck while he kissed her forehead as the flash went off. “There. Send her that one.” He said with a mischievous smirk.

Christine took the phone and a laugh rumbled up her throat. “She’ll love it.” She said taping the screen quickly. Tossing the phone back towards the floor she wrapped her arms around Tom, laying her head on his chest. “I’m going to get some strange texts.” She mumbled. Tom laughed and shifted his feet around until they were wedged under the disheveled sheets. He pulled them up around himself and Christine as he felt her breath evening out.

“Goodnight love.” He said planting a soft kiss on the top of her head. Christine hummed against his chest and tightened her grip around him as he slowly sank into sleep.


End file.
